A Brother's Love
by Bakani Banana
Summary: When you are hurt, to whom will you turn?


A/N: This story largely yaoi. If you don't like it, THEN DO NOT READ IT!!!! I am warning you right now. I've two other very nice stories here, so why be silly if you can help it?

This one is not too graphic, but it definitely covers the yaoi/incestuous angle pretty frigging well. Once again for the hard-headed and stubborn. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT!!

http:www.wormbaby.biz/i/166027.jpg for my fanart that I wrote this for.

"Peanuts. I thought these were peanuts."

"Maybe. I got them from the guy who said that other stuff tasted like chickens."

"…"

{}

{}

{}

He yearned for any kind of love…..

"Sesshomaru…"

The voice was a dull whisper of pain, so unlike the strong timbre that I had come to associate with him that I am made instantly alert. I made no move to leave as he came upon me where I rested beneath the cherry tree. His face had been cast down, so I could not see his eyes, but that was not needed.

Each shuffling step that brought him closer to me had screamed more eloquently than a thousand cries in the darkness of the night. My brother, was hurting.

****

So desperate for even the littlest acceptance….

"Inuyasha."

Without another word, I stood and went to him. He stiffened as I drew near, so used to both the scorn and abuse I have heaped upon him in the past. Wounded, beaten, mocked and ridiculed.

Hanyou. Bastard. Half-breed.

Yet when I touched his face, the breath that fluttered delicately across my wrist was one of profound relief.

Golden eyes broke through the silken barrier of his hair when he finally looked up at me. My brother, cursed by the humanity in his veins, but lent so much beauty because of it. There was no resistance as I lowered my head to cover his mouth with my own.

****

I took him to my side….

In the stillness of the moonlit night, I undressed him. Silver light had caressed each sinuous curve and hollow of his form, and my hands had run slowly across his chest, slipping down to brush across his hips.

No mortal could hope to rival the magnificent creature which had stood proudly before me. Truly he was the real perfection that others claimed I possessed. He trembled, afraid of what he was unfamiliar with.

Touch.

Besides his mother, no one had touched him in such a gentle and intimate way. Even the first girl who had claimed to love him, would only tolerate the press of his lips against hers. Because of what he was, she had allowed no more.

"Inuyasha."

Again, he trembled. The next time I claimed his mouth, I allowed him to explore mine. Tentative, his tongue had danced on the verge of entering, still afraid that even at this point, I would have rejected him. He needn't have feared me. He is my brother, and that will never change.

****

To bestow a brother's gift….

Exactly when he undressed me, I do not recall. I only know that when I laid him down upon the bed of his discarded clothing and pressed closer to him, it brought my bare flesh into contact with his own. The shiver was mine that time.

Firm and warm, he seemed to burn me where we met. Pulling away for breath, I lowered my head to play along his neck. A groan mingled with a sigh as I slipped myself inside of him. Sinking both the embodiment of my desire and my teeth into his yielding flesh, I marked him as no other would.

As someone beloved by another.

"Sesshomaru…"

Gentle and cool, a breeze had brought the perfume of his tears to me. Never ceasing in my languorous rhythm, I lifted my head and lapped them up as they fell. Headier and more precious than the rarest wine, I savored each and everyone of them.

They were his gift to me, in return for the one I had yet to give to him.

So tiny and inadequate, his claws had scored my back when I felt his release shatter through him. My own soon followed, and in that moment of unity that bound us more strongly than the blood in our veins, I gave him...

****

Release….

The morning rose brighter and warmer than any I could ever remember. Rising to my feet, I turned to make my way back to Jaken and his incessant prattle. Behind me, there is only darkened ground and a few forlorn scraps of scarlet fabric, which the wind will scatter to the ends of the earth.

Inuyasha is not there.

He came to me because she had left for good, choosing to return to her own world rather than stay here beside him. In his pain and his despair at another loss of his heart's true love, he had followed his blood to me.

"Inuyasha…"

He had yearned so long for any love at all, that he had gladly taken the only kind I could give.

So desperate for even the littlest acceptance, that he had willingly sought comfort from one he knew had vowed to end his existence.

Instead, I had drawn him into my arms and shown him a tender and complete love that he would not have received in his life.

Pleasure had blunted the pain when I drove my fingers into his heart, flooding that glorious form with my corrosive poisons. Even then, he had whispered my name in love and wonder as he slipped from this world.

The road ahead became blurred. Slowly, I ran a finger beneath my eyes, bringing the tears to my mouth. They are not as sweet as his had been. Mine hold far too much bitterness to rival those that he had shed.

Tears of joy, at the welcome gift of a brother's love.


End file.
